big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem RBLX
Jem_RBLX 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 16: UK. Biography Big Brother 16: UK ''Retrieved pre-season. '''How excited are you to play? I’m really excited to play, I have never participated in a LT, and I really hope that I can do good in BB16. I want to live up to my expectations, and everyone else’s. I won’t disappoint. Name 3 fun facts about you! First, I’m really outspoken on this kind of platform. I can speak my mind, and it’s one of the things I enjoy about myself. second, I’m a bit introverted, obviously since I play ROBLOX. It’s one of the things I love to play, and I feel welcomed. My introverted self will disappear once I play. third, BB20 was actually the first season i’ve watched, and I was thinking about watching BB19 in 2017, but I didn’t. And my choice was the right one as BB19 was an all out awful season. I’m glad I watched BB20, and I wished I learned about the show sooner. If you could pick a friend to play with you, who’d it be? I would want to pick my best friend EiffelTheo to play with me, his former names were TheSurvivorAddicted, and TheoFromParis. He has always stood up for me when people sassed me, and he was always by my side to full on drag the person I would be arguing with. If he was in the house with me, my BB16 journey would be a lot easier. Would you rather win and be ‘hated’ or lose and be ‘loved’? I would rather win and be ‘hated’, because I want to get that BB16 crown. If people want to hate on me, so be it. I know for a fact that if someone hates me, they are definitely jealous because I have one thing that they don’t, a longterm win. If you could pick a signature phrase for yourself, what would it be? Honestly, my signature phrase would be, “Be ice cold, or be vaporized.” I want to play this game selfishly, and to be cold and make my presence known. If I don’t make my mark, I will be “vaporized” as people will just walk over me, and won’t take me seriously. I don’t want to be that easy first boot, I want to make it so hard to get me out, that you would have to beg for people to vote me. Host Opinion Jemma was a really spicy player. It’s a shame she had to exit as early as she did. She was a strong player, and proved her worth several times in competitions and likewise. Not just that, she was controlling several players and had potential to be a big player in the cast but, was taken down by Adrian and Alice easily. I felt she was a bit robbed, but that’s just how Big Brother is. Player History - Big Brother 16: UK Competition History Care Package History Nominations/Voting History } | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | – | – |- | | – | – |} Trivia *She was the first houseguest to use the veto in Big Brother 16: UK **Also first to save herself with the veto. *She's the only prejuror in Big Brother 16: UK to win a competition. **She is also the only female prejuror. Category:BB16 Houseguests Category:Canadian Houseguests Category:14th Place